


The Unknown Side Of Tony

by x27sb1



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, FrostIron - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-07
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 19:49:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x27sb1/pseuds/x27sb1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark's biggest lie was that he wasn't lonely. His team seems to fails to understand and notice his slip into madness. After Loki witnesses this he uses it to his advantage. Tony finds himself trapped and seeking help from the enemy. - Frostiron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Presence Of The Unknown

Title: The Unknown Side Of Tony  
Warnings: language.  
Rating: M for future chapters

Chapter one- Presence of the unknown.

For a few weeks he has felt this strange feeling as if someone has been watching him. Tony had asked the rest of the avengers in the tower whether they felt the same way. The team laughed him off by saying he was spending too much time trapped inside his workshop.

Today would be no different. He was in the kitchen in the tower by himself. Thor was with Jane. Natasha and Clint were at a meeting with SHELD, whilst Bruce and Steve were patrolling New York City. It was quiet something Tony was definitely not used to. Tony grabbed a bottle of scotch, looking at the glasses, before deciding to drink from the bottle. Wandering back to the living room he noticed the room’s temperature drop dramatically.

"Jarvis. Are you trying to freeze me to fucking death? Turn the temperature back up."

"Sir, the temperature has not dropped since the last time you left the room." replied Jarvis.

"Check the thermostat again, and turn it up. It’s bloody freezing"

"Of course sir."

He was about to make his way over to the chair, when he felt a chill prickle its way down his neck. Sighing he sat down only to feel that same feeling of being watched. He turned around to look behind him only to stare at the window Loki had pushed him through a few months ago. Of course no one was there. He turned to take another swig of the bottle, before he felt cold fingers trail down his ear. Tony shot up and spun around looking at the same window.

"This can't be a coincidence. I'm not going fucking mad." Grabbing his jacket, he left the room and decided to get out the tower before he drove himself too instantly. This was definitely an excuse to drink, he thought.

_____________________________

Tony arrived the next day at the Stark tower with a hangover. The rest of the avengers were sitting around the kitchen counter discussing Tony's recent behaviour.

As the door shut behind him, the avenger’s eyes all shot to Tony.

"Don't stop on my behalf, I love it when you guys talk about me. It makes me feel...special, you know me I love receiving all the attention around here."

"Tony.. Where the hell were you?" Pepper shouted.

"You know me peps, having a fucking great time... and fucking a lot of hot women." He laughed "Now if you lot have finished here. I'm off to sleep this damn hangover off."

"Well explain to us the sudden need to rush out of the tower Tony. Jarvis showed as the security footage of last night."

"What do you want me say, I'm sorry because I'm not. I needed an excuse to drink and I found one."

"Tony, you listen to me.... We all want to know what's happened to you lately."

"Pepper, enough. The only thing bothering me at present is you. If I wanted to speak to you then I would, at this moment I would rather not. Now if you don't mind I'm going to take my leave."

Pepper sighed, giving up. "Don’t think you haven’t heard the last off this Tony."

Before Tony left he looked at the window, that same feeling from the previous night crept back up. Shivering he trailed his way to his room.

______________________________

Tony was still pissed with Pepper, but he still couldn't shake the feeling of the previous night, telling the others would only result in accusations of being drunk or spending too much time fixing the suits. Tony releases how lonely he really is. The man, who has everything but has nothing to show for it, he has no real friends and no family. For once he wishes his team members would listen to his cries without people saying It’s just the alcohol speaking.

When he arrives in his room he notices a emerald red box, sitting beside his bed. Something about it makes Tony feel uneasy. He moves slowly towards it examining it. Looking at it more closely, Tony notes that it resembles a gem rather than a box. The content of the gem was filled with what could only be described as fresh blood, moving around elegantly, in the tiny jewel. As if someone was attached to it.

Something inside was calling to him, pulling at him to touch the jewel. Tony being the person to act first and think later, reached out to hold it. It was warm to hold, Tony's mind immediately begins to swim in memories and images from a life not his own. The presence at first was alarmed when it sensed Tony's touch recoiling in fear. The images which rushed Tony’s mind were ones of imprisonment and loneliness. Something Tony can fully understand.

Tony inspected the jewel once more. There was no way this was speaking to him was it? “Can you understand me?” Tony questioned feeling like a fool for speaking to an object.

The presence thinks quickly. Bewildered. Finally. It decides that Tony is indeed real and not a product of its imagination. Images flash through Tony’s mind. Time the presence has spent trapped within the jewel. Time where the presence has slept, gone mad, and then slept again. Tony gets the sense of magic, whilst travelling around in glittering armor, but this was long ago, as if the presence remembered it through a fog.

This gem somehow reminded Tony of his own persona. The loneliness, the feeling of madness trapped into a tiny gem. For the first time Tony wanted and needed to help whatever was trapped inside.

"Is there any way I can help you?" Tony is more than curious to what was inside this thing, he was too intrigued at present to even consider talking to Jarvis. A man of science and fact was talking to a spirit. He stifled a laugh.

There was no image for some time, only the feeling of loneliness. The images it sends to Tony are one of desperation and a need to escape.

"I can help you, let me help you."

The gem vibrates, the colour turning from red to a deeper shade of green. It begins to get colder and colder. The blood turns into smoke becoming thicker, swirling around uncontrollably. Before Tony realises what was happening he saw the cunning smile of Loki inside the gem. Tony felt as if his whole body was being sucked away, he felt empty.

The gem rolled, before finally resting on the wall beside the bed. Tiny screams could be heard from inside, before it faded into nothing.


	2. Revenge is sweet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki plans his revenge on the Avengers and to escape Asgard allowing him to put his plans into action.
> 
> This is a filler chapter and is important to the plot.

Living as long as Loki has, he learnt from a young age how to be patient, especially having to live with someone like Thor. After serving 16 months of his punishment no matter how uncomfortable the Allfather tried to make it his patience only seemed to piss the Allfather off even more. His punishment was to remain in the Allfather’s castle after the council revoked his rights to the Asgardian throne. Loki retained his only freedom in the palace and his room. Despite the popular decision that the monster go back to Jotunheim and face his crimes there. The Allfather however never made it easy on Loki. Throwing out his own punishments by starving him, torturing him and bounding him to his room after Loki left pranks for those who worked in the council who requested he be sent to Jotunheim.

At times to soothe his eternal boredom, Loki would be found studying different types of magic he found back when he travelled through other realms with Thor, Sif and the warriors three. Or he would spend his time deciding his plans for those Midgardians. He could never forget about those Avengers. Loki had given up on the idea of ruling Midgard or Asgard. But he craved revenge, to see those Avengers burn after they ruined his plans, as well as tying and gagging him as if he was some type of animal. Loki had spent months forming his plans to perfection. He knew what he had to do and how he would do it, knowing he needed to get the man of iron first before he sorted out the rest of the team.

After discovering a spell to keep Heimdall from seeing him, he set to work crafting a jewel he would attach himself to, once completed he called for one of his guards to fetch Thor before he created a duplicate of himself to serve his time whilst he escaped, making sure the duplicate contained some of his magic so the Allfather could still sense him. 

"Brother!" Thor boomed as he pushed through the door of Loki's room. His expression full of hope. "Brother, it’s good to see you. It comes to such a surprise to see one of your guards come to me requesting to see you."

"Thor." Replied Loki coolly. He had to force the smile upon his face, knowing this would only work if he reached out to Thor's craving for the familial attachment he once had with him. 

Thor's face lit up and he strode into the room keeping his distant from Loki, knowing not to come to close to him. "You do not realise brother, how worried I've been about you."

"Must you always worry about me, brother?" He stepped forward towards Thor taking a seat at the end of the bed.

"Then you should stop giving me things to worry about." Thor retorted, sounding concerned for his younger brother.

"I am fine, Thor at the present." The clone replied.

"You look weary, brother." A step was taken towards Loki but stopped when Loki raised his hand halting him from advancing further. 

"Thor must I always have to repeat myself?"

"It's good to see you looking so well, Loki." Thor offered. The clone considered Thor before shrugging and looking anywhere else but Thor. "I have heard from the guards that you have not left your chambers."

"Do I need to remind you what happened the last time I roamed free around the castle. I don't think the Allfather will grant me permission to leave just yet." Once Thor's and Loki's amusement passed and Loki could be heard again he said, "I would only want to visit the library. I've missed studying new books." 

"I've never understood your fascinating with studying brother, I've tried many times." Thor laughed. Loki's mouth twisted shooting Thor with a venomous glare. "Must be something in the blood." Loki snarled. Loki glanced up to see the flash of pain expressed on the elders face, forcing back a smile, the clone managed an apologetic 'brother.' 

Loki's duplicate got up from sitting on the bed to walk to his nightstand, pulling out the jewel he had crafted. "Thor, I’m going to give you something and it would mean the world to me to know that you, as my brother would treasure it. If you do not want it than I shall dispose off it." Loki looked on disgusted that those words were even spoken on his lips. 

Thor blinked, not having expected those words and glanced up at Loki. "Are you up to mischief again brother, you do not usually offer me things without a price."

"So you do not trust me as well then brother, not only am I considered a monster and distrustful of the Æsir....."

"I did not mean that brother, why do you twist my words?"

"But I am a monster Thor. You hear what they say."

"No Loki, don't"

"A monster must stay with their kind, maybe their right nobody would mourn if I was banished from Asgard."

"I would" Thor whispered. "It's not that I don't trust you, I do..."

"It does not matter." Loki said turning away from Thor. Biting down his anger. "You can leave."

Thor remained in his room, oddly silent, before walking to stand by Loki, making sure he stood directly in his peripheral vision. "Loki, listen to me I am your brother and I love you. I shall accept your gift if it means so much." Loki's mouth twisted in disgust. 

Thor reached out and took it and examined the content. "What is this then Loki?"

"I’m not quite sure." He lied "I found it during a battle and thought it would be interesting to examine. Nothing came off it, it's has been gathering dust sitting in this room."

"So thoughtful brother" laughed Thor. "Will I be seeing you at the feast before I set off to Midgard." 

"I’m not sure, maybe next time I'm busy at present."

"With what, hiding yourself away in here. It's unhealthy brother. come feast with us. I shall speak to the Allfather to grant you permission."

"You could try."

"Well I'll see you tonight, brother, you never refuse an outing." He boomed before leaving.

Loki smiled cunningly at the thought of his plan going so smoothly, knowing he would bring wrath upon those who had wronged him. Loki knew that by playing on Thor's guilt and his familial attachment would mean the jewel to Thor would represent hope of gaining his brother back. Loki was certain Thor would bring it with him to Midgard. 

\-----------------------  
Once arriving in Midgard, Thor met up with Jane at the bi-frost site before arriving at Stark Tower. Thor boomed through the doors greeting the team before arriving on his floor to put down his belongings.

Loki began his spell as soon as Thor left, which would keep him hidden from the Avengers before he detached himself from the gem. He hated the feeling of being imprisoned, he had spent to long in Asgard imprisoned he had felt trapped growing up with Thor, his imprisonment at S.H.E.L.D then his punishments in Asgard he had spent too long trapped and he was determined this time not to fail.

Loki considered observing Tony alone, he needed to see Tony when he was most vulnerable for his plan to work, he needed a reason for Tony to want the jewel, to keep it safe. During Tony's and Loki's first visit Loki had seen many masks. These masks had intrigued him knowing that behind them hid a vulnerable, weak mortal. He never understood why he decided to pick Tony first he knew there would be a puzzle to solve, and he also enjoys crushing those with more spirit, made it all the more fun to destroy. He had a feeling that Tony would have the most spirit than the rest of the Avengers, considering who he was, he knew Tony would be a challenge but it would be worth it to see him destroyed.

Before he slipped away Loki decided to take a tour of the floors making sure to dodge Thor, he could feel Thor's presence as much as Thor could sense Loki, and they had learnt this at a young age and grew overtime, only fading slightly after the discovery of his real parentage. After some time he found his way to a line of glass windows and a glass door. Beyond sat tables and machinery, at the far right stood three Ironmen suits. He finally realizes that he was on Tony's floor, making sure he knew the surroundings before vanishing from the tower.


End file.
